30 Encuentros
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Us/Uk/Us. Treinta historias. Treinta diferentes encuentros.


**Título:** 30 Meetings

**Disclaimer:** Este fic **NO** **ES MÍO**, es 100% propiedad de **Liete**, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Los agradecimientos a ella. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_***30 Encuentros***_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_1- "Acabo de ver un rostro"_

_**-.-.-**_

No hubo pájaros que aparecieron repentinamente o estrellas fugaces que caían del cielo cuando puso sus ojos sobre él por primera vez, pero Alfred sabía que acababa de ver a la persona que iba a ser su igual. La primera vez había sido un poco como un accidente. Se le había hecho tarde para llegar a clases y por lo tanto estaba en una veloz carrera alrededor de la gente en la acera, y entonces lo vió. Un rubio en un traje fantástico, obviamente caro, con un maletín igualmente caro gritando a alguien a través de un teléfono caro con un fuerte acento británico, cejas grandes, que de alguna manera se ajustaban. Él era perfecto. Pero en el momento en que los pensamientos de Alfred lo habían alcanzado, el hombre ya estaba pasando, y él sin duda llegaría tarde a clase. No había sido capaz de concentrarse de todos modos.

La segunda vez fue cuando estaba en el autobús. Se había parado en un semáforo, justo al lado de uno de esos lugares con café indie y té, a los que por lo general no prestaba atención. Pero ese día, sentado cerca de una de las ventanas y agarrando con delicadeza una taza de té, estaba el hombre. Alfred reaccionó y trató de salir, sin embargo el conductor se negó, no era una parada asignada, dijo. Para el instante en que había bajado y vuelto corriendo a la tienda, el hombre ya se había ido. Alfred se hizo una nota de pasar todos los días a la misma hora, si eso podía ayudarlo.

La tercera y cuarta vez, estaba en un local de discos. En la primera aparición a Alfred se le ocurrió ver el interior de la tienda, pero fue demasiado tarde, una vez más, antes de meterse, el hombre ya había salido de la tienda y desaparecido entre la multitud. La segunda aparición fue un gran avance.

Había estado en la tienda en busca de un viejo vinilo para un proyecto, y luego alzó la vista y allí estaba el hombre, frente a él. A pesar de que quiso hablar, su aliento se enganchó, y había perdido toda capacidad de hacerlo. El hombre miró hacia arriba, a la derecha de él, y el corazón de Alfred dio un vuelco. Los ojos del hombre eran de color verde. Oh, tan verde, como un bosque o algo igualmente poético. Alfred lo estuvo mirando descaradamente, y el hombre le dio una mirada de fastidio antes de irse con el vinilo que había elegido. Alfred se quedó boquiabierto como un pez.

"**Él es malditamente asombroso, y yo lo sigo viendo en todas partes. Es el destino o algo así, ¿sabes?"**Alfred le confió a su hermano, que suspiró tristemente, demasiado acostumbrado a las travesuras de su hermano como para seguir fingiendo interés en ello.

"**Sé que estás solo y todo Al, pero esto ya es un poco demasiado, ¿no crees? ¿Soñar con un chico?"**

"**¡No me estoy volviendo loco, Mattie! ¡Él es real y te lo voy a demostrar!"**

"**Aún ni sabes si le gustan los hombres, ya sabes"**. Señaló Mathew lo evidente, a pesar de que sabía que era un punto discutible y que Alfred seguiría de todos modos.

"**Pssssh, ¡Todo el mundo gusta de mí! ¡No será un problema!"**

Alfred siguió viendo al hombre en todas partes, pero siempre era un segundo tarde. Él solamente aumentó su resolución de que iba a presentarse cuando esto lo matara. Con la forma en la que estaba esquivando el tráfico para tratar de cruzar la calle y llegar al hombre, y otras cosas imprudentes como esas, estaba en camino a una profecía autoproclamada.

Entonces, un día llegó la oportunidad. Cuando salía de la tienda de café indie, vio entrar al hombre al metro. Alfred no lo dudó, y empujó a la gente, pasando más o menos, cayendo de las escaleras como cañón hacía abajo en el metro. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y hacía adelante, buscando desesperadamente, hasta que vio la cabeza de pelo rubio que había llegado a conocer tan bien y se echó a correr de nuevo. Por suerte tenía un pase, porque probablemente de otra manera hubiera ignorado la necesidad de un billete mientras seguía al hombre.

Una vez más, fue demasiado tarde, y las puertas del tren se cerraron antes de que Alfred pudiera correr y unirse al hombre que estaba al lado de ellas. El tren poco a poco comenzó a alejarse y el hombre se volvió hacía Alfred y lo vio allí. Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron en el reconocimiento. Alfred, en un arranque de desesperación, arrancó una hoja de papel de unos sus cuadernos garabateando con furia un mensaje en el. Lo levantó mientras trotaba junto al tren que cada vez iba aumentando más la velocidad.

_Mi nombre es Alfred._

El hombre levantó una de sus cejas impresionantemente grandes al tiempo que Alfred corría desesperado al lado del tren, esquivando gente y dando al hombre una mirada significativa, suplicante. Muy pronto se había estrellado contra el muro. Él debía haberse visto como un loco, pero este era el destino y al destino no le importaba si se veía ridículo.

El hombre pareció suspirar con impaciencia y buscar algo de la cartera que llevaba. Los ojos de Alfred se fijaron hacía atrás y delante de él asegurándose de que aún había suficiente espacio para correr, y que no estaba a punto de chocar con la pared u otra persona. Cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana del tren, el hombre estaba sonriendo y sosteniendo su propia hoja de papel.

_Mi nombre es Arthur._

Alfred abrió la boca y patinó hasta detenerse justo antes de estrellarse contra la pared y luego se quedó mirando como el tren se alejaba, siendo todo lo que podía hacer. Cuando las luces se desvanecieron de la nada en el túnel, Alfred alzó su puño al aire y se rió triunfalmente, su sonrisa siendo tan grande que su piel probablemente se rompería.

"**Arthur…"**, murmuró, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y prácticamente saltaba a la salida del metro.

-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The End. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Luni:**

Si, la verdad es que no me resistí a traducir estas bellas historias. Para quienes no comprendan como irá la cosa, son 30 encuentros entre Alfred y Arthur. Diferentes entre sí, no esperen ver continuaciones de otros. Hay buenos y malos encuentros, así como los que terminan mal o no. También suceden en diferentes escenarios, años, y universos, por supuesto.

No se preocupen por mis demás fics. Esto no lo tengo como prioridad. Es más, dentro de unos días actualizaré cuatro de mis fics, para quienes lo esperan. Y mil disculpas por la espera. Fue un término de año muy agitado. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones, libre y a full. ¡Así que podré escribir!

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye!


End file.
